Nightmare
by Aresielle
Summary: Parfois Tatsumi est lui aussi animé par l'esprit chevaleresque des saints d'Athéna... One shoot.


Genre: parodie

Rating: tout public

Série: Saint Seiya.

Personnage: Tatsumie, Saorie Kido.

Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Nightmare**

**

* * *

  
**

L'ombre malveillante étendit lentement son emprise sur le manoir Kido. L'atmosphère, habituellement calme et paisible sous l'influence du cosmos d'Athéna, devint lourde et malsaine plongeant ses habitants dans une torpeur craintive. Nimbé d'obscurité, la source de la menace se matérialisa au bas des marches de l'entrée principale. Quatre silhouettes grimaçantes l'entouraient telle une garde d'honneur.

"Athéna. Suis moi ou mes quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse déchainerons le chaos sur tes terres."

La voie, sourde et rocailleuse, provoqua une terreur indicible et sans nom chez la jeune fille qui recula jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le large torse rassurant de son majordome. Celui-ci posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa jeune maitresse.

"Tatsumi..."

"N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle. Je me charge de renvoyez ces importuns."

Brandissant un shinai sorti de nulle par, l'homme s'interposa entre la réincarnation de la déesse et les envahisseurs. Les quatre formes indistinctes ricanèrent. Leur leader fit un geste de la main, leurs signifiant de régler ce contretemps, et un premier guerrier s'avança à la rencontre du kendoka.

D'un geste ample il se débarrassa de sa lourde cape noire qui le dissimulait jusque là, révélant une armure de gladiateur romain.

"Je suis Jean-Claude du gâteau Van Damme. Surnommé famine. Parce que là où je passe, plus rien ne repousse.

Mais là toi, tu vois, tu peu pas me battre tu vois. Tu peu pas réussir, car t'es pas aware. Dans ce monde il y a deux catégories de personne. Il y a ceux qui sont au contact avec tous ça, et puis y'a les autres qui sont pas aware. Tu naît, tu vie, tu meurs, c'est une grande roue tout ça. Quand tu sais, quand tu es conscient de tout ça t'est aware. C'est la vérité. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vérité. Que tu dois faire ta propre vérité. C'est ce que je fait, c'est ce qui fait que je suis aware.

Là c'est pas ton moment tu vois. Parce que s'il y'a pas le moment, à ce moment là, il faut arrivé à ce moment là, mais tu peu pas parce que t'es pas aware. Mais moi je suis aware, tu vois, c'est pourquoi tu peu pas gagner."

Tatsumi regarda d'un air sidéré l'individu qui lui faisait fasse et qui continuait à débiter un flot continue de parole. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira profondément et abattit son arme sur la tête de son adversaire qui s'écroula dans le silence le plus complet.

"A qui le tour?"

Son second adversaire s'avança. Comme sont prédécesseur il jeta sa cape laissant apparaître une armure qui n'aurait pas dépareiller sur un garde de l'empereur T'sin.

"Je suis Jet Li, la guerre."

L'homme se tourna alors à moitié vers le ciel et pris une pose théâtrale.

"Maître Bruce, je vous dédie ce combat."

Le guerrier commença a enchaîner les katas dans le vide en poussant de grand cris et en brassant beaucoup d'air. Toujours maître de ses émotions, Tatsumi resta d'un calme parfaitement olympien. Sans hésiter, il abattit son shinai une seconde fois propulsant son ennemi dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Fier et droit comme la justice il se tourna vers les trois intrus restant.

"Un autre volontaire?"

Celui qui était le chef eu un ricanement méprisant et fit signe à l'homme placé à sa droite d'éliminer son adversaire. Le combattant fit, comme ses camarades, tombé la lourde étoffe sombre qui le recouvrait. L'éclat métallique de l'armure qui le recouvrait aveugla Tatsumi quelques instants. D'un geste négligent il fit apparaître un chapeau de cow-boy qu'il s'empressa de déposer sur sa tête.

Il s'approcha de Tatsumi et posa une main sur l'épaule du vieux majordome.

"Je suis Chuck Norris. Dit la mort. Et selon la loi en vigueur au Texas..."

Tatsumi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'attaqua avec sa technique la plus puissante. L'assaut fut bref et brutal, ne laissant aucune chance à l'homme en armure. L'ombre menaçante émis un sont méprisant et d'un geste irrité propulsa son dernier soldat au pied du kendoka. Il se releva lentement et s'épousseta. Lorsque vint le moment où il fit tomber sa cape son adversaire fut surpris de constater que contrairement à ses prédécesseurs il portait un costume chiné gris souris et de petites lunettes rondes. Mollement il porta sa main à son visage et remonta ses bésicles sur son nez. Précautionneusement il s'avança vers l'âme damnée de Saorie.

"Bonjours, je me présente, Jérôme Magnus Malcolm Marcel Marc Mathieu Martin. J6M pour les intimes. Je suis le quatrième fléau, le fisc."

En entendant ce dernier mot Tatsumi pâlit considérablement et se mis à trembler de tous ses membres.

" Contrairement à mes collègue je ne te sous-estimerais pas. Tu vas donc gouter à ma plus puissante attaque. "

L'homme croisa ses bras sur le devant de sa poitrine avant de les propulser en avant. Dans chacune de ses mains il y avait plusieurs formulaires.

" **CONTRÔLE FISCALE**!"

Un cri solitaire déchira le silence sépulcral de la nuit. Unique manifestation de l'effroi qui c'était emparé du vieux domestique. Tremblant de peur il se redressa dans son lit. Sa main cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il soupira et s'adossa aux montant de son lit. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre il constata que les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à poindre à l'horizon éclipsant la pale lueur émanant de la lune. Il était l'heure pour lui de se lever et de reprendre son service auprès de mademoiselle Kido. Alors sans un bruit, il se dirigea dignement vers sa penderie et entrepris de s'habiller.


End file.
